


his lonely bed

by emmett0558



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, DNF, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Yearning, touch starved dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmett0558/pseuds/emmett0558
Summary: George finally moves into the Dream Team house. Dream realizes how much he needed George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 154





	1. moving in

Dream jokes a lot about cuddling Sapnap on his streams. His chat seems to bring it up every time he mentions the two of them are still living together. It’s fun to joke about, but the most they did was hug once when Sapnap arrived at their rented house. It was a pretty nice hug, Dream remembers. He could rest his chin on top of Sapnap’s head because of their height difference. Then that was it as he went to unpack and Dream was left feeling a bit empty.

Does he miss hugs? Yeah. But Sap has a different sleep schedule than him and the most they do together is share a meal and watch a bit of TV before splitting up again into their respective rooms to either sleep or stream. 

Dream’s room is spacious. The ceiling slants upwards, a skylight positioned directly above the king-sized bed that takes up the majority of the floor space. His streaming setup sits plainly in a corner, stick-on soundproofing material on the walls beside it. Slivers of sunlight stream through the blackout curtains over his window and across his pillow, illuminating the rumpled sheets that only take up half the mattress. To Dream, it feels wrong sleeping in the center of the bed, like that other half should be for another person. He doesn’t know who, but sometimes he stacks spare cushions in a row on the empty side. In the low light, it almost looks like he’s not alone.

Is he a little strange? Dream asks himself sometimes, staring at his reflection in a Discord video call. He runs a hand through his hair, watching the wavy strands pop back into place as he pulls his fingers away. For a brief moment, he imagines what it would be like for someone else to do that to him, to casually play with his hair and just _be near him._

The ping of someone joining his lonely voice channel causes Dream to jump up in his chair, quickly turning off his camera before checking to see who arrived.

“Dream,” a familiar accent and a light giggle greet him. He sighs, clicking the camera icon once more.

“Hi, George. What’s up?” 

“I got an appointment to get COVID tested in a few hours!” George shrieks, a grin spreading across his face, the brightness in his eyes clear even through a screen.

“I just have to test negative, then I can move in! If… I’m still allowed to?” he continues, but Dream is frozen in shock as a realization hits him. 

George has admitted multiple times that he tends to be a rather _touchy_ person. 

“You’re only allowed to if… if you cuddle me,” Dream says, forcing a laugh.

“I was going to do that anyway, stupid,” George smiles at him through the camera, and Dream wants to believe him.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Sapnap makes fun of him the entire drive to the airport.

“You’re so nervous, Dream!” 

“I’m literally NOT! I’m just excited, why is that so hard for you to understand?”

“You’re gonna break the steering wheel, man!”

Dream looks down at his hands, knuckles white and palms slick with sweat against the fake leather of the wheel. 

The truth is, Dream stayed up the night before, pacing back and forth across his too-big bedroom, thoughts swirling around in his head about what will happen when he finally meets George.

“It’s fine, man. I just haven’t seen him in person so it’s kinda crazy,” he rushes, adjusting his grip. 

Dream pulls into a parking spot right next to the doors at the terminal George said he was at, quickly getting out of the car and hopping onto the sidewalk, scanning the heads of the people leaving, looking for short, dark hair that has absolutely zero volume (Sapnap’s words, Dream reminds himself).

“He texted our group chat, like, thirty seconds ago and said he’s almost here,” Sapnap calls from the other side of the path. Dream’s eyes flick from person to person, focusing on masked faces and looking for any sign of familiarity. He’s craning his neck to see if some brown-haired man with a green suitcase looks like George when he almost gets pushed to the ground as someone slams into his back, wrapping their arms around his chest. A telltale laugh gives his mystery attacker away, and Dream’s heart soars. 

“GEORGE!” he yells, spinning around. He is met with dark eyes that are shining bright and crinkled at the corners with a brilliant smile Dream knows is hidden beneath his bright yellow mask. Dream can’t help but sweep George into his arms, picking him up a bit. He lets his head drop onto George’s shoulder and relaxes into the embrace.

He feels so ...comforted.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Dream and Sapnap help George set up his things in the third bedroom of the house. 

They talk easily, no awkwardness at all like Dream feared. As he helps Sapnap finish assembling a gaming chair, he sees George collapse onto the bed next to him.

George didn’t lay in the center of the bed, instead, he curled into a ball on one side, clutching the blanket to his chest but leaving the other half of the mattress untouched.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Dinner is eventful. Turns out, Sapnap had taken a picture of Dream hugging George, angling the camera just right so that the entirety of Dream’s head is blocked by George’s. It’s an adorable shot, radiating with happiness. Sapnap posts the picture on Twitter, and the three of them eat takeout and watch ecstatic replies immediately pour in, trending the phrase, ‘DREAM TEAM’ in mere minutes. 

Dream feels fingertips brush across his shoulder as George passes him to throw out his empty container. Something about the casual, simple intimacy sets every nerve ending on fire, sparks dancing across his back where George touched him. 

xXxXxXxXxXx

Sapnap chooses some random rom-com for the three of them to watch that night. They crush together on the singular couch, George in the middle clutching onto a bowl of popcorn and giggling when his friends reach over to steal some. 

Dream tries to focus on the movie, but his entire side is pressed against George’s. He can feel him shake with laughter, shoulders brushing each other. 

Over the course of the film, Dream eases himself further and further back into the corner of the sofa, doing anything to get even the tiniest bit of space before his heart gives in. Ever since the airport, the urge to pull George into his arms again has grown and grown, craving the feeling of beautifully reciprocated affection he was given on the sidewalk at the airport.

As the credits start to roll, Dream hears soft breathing coming from both people on the couch with him. He tilts his head forward. George’s sleeping face is gently illuminated by the glow of the television screen, shadows dancing across his closed eyes and slightly parted lips. Dream’s hand moves of its own accord, fingers ghosting along the smooth line of George’s cheekbone before rounding under the curve of his chin. 

Dream sits there in awe, unable to relinquish the gentle hold he has on George’s face. It would be so easy for him to lean in and-

He realizes where his thoughts are heading. 

“Goodnight guys,” he mutters, getting up from the couch. He shoves his hands into his pockets, casting one final look through the shadows at the two sleeping figures on the couch before regressing to his lonely bed.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Dream wakes up to the smell of pancakes and the familiar feeling of a pillow crushed between his arms.


	2. waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ......part two!

Dream exhales, burying his face in the pillow and squeezing it closer to his chest. He savors the momentary comfort the motion brings him, but can’t help but immediately remember he is hugging a pillow.

Shoving the covers aside, Dream gets out of bed, tugging on an oversized sweatshirt as he stumbles down the stairs. He checks his phone as he tugs his hair into something presentable, adding a quick thumbs up to a message from Sapnap saying he went to the mall, then thumbing through his Twitter mentions, liking fanart that looks eerily similar to himself before stepping into the kitchen.

He has to resist the urge to turn and run back the way he came when he sees George standing at the stove, wearing what is clearly a green Dream hoodie that is so big on him it almost completely covers the shorts he’s wearing. Dream silently steps up behind George, watching as he easily flips a pancake, a sizzling noise emanating from the newly heating side as he turns around-

George lets out a piercing scream when he notices Dream behind him, jumping back and pressing himself against the countertop.

“DREAM!” he yells, shaking his head and lightly smacking Dream’s shoulder.

Dream feels a smirk spread across his face, filling with confidence at the sight of George pushed up against the wall, breathing heavily and looking up with a glint of rage in his eyes.

“Scared of me already?” Dream steps closer, reaching to the side to turn off the stove.

“No,” George spat, not moving. Dream gets ever nearer, leaning in and bracing his hands against the counter on each side of George’s.

“You sure look like it,” he murmurs. “I just want to hug you, Georgie. What’s so scary about that?”

He hears George’s breathing pick up speed.

“I suppose that’s fine,” he replies hesitantly. He awkwardly leans into Dream’s chest and wraps his arms around his shoulders.

It’s not the same. 

Dream feels the awkwardness.

He has to make it real. He rests his head on George’s shoulder, their cheeks brushing together, then gently places his hands on George’s hips, just above the bottom of his hoodie. 

Dream can feel him melt.

“This is nice,” he hears George admit, voice muffled by Dream’s sweatshirt.

“It is,” Dream slowly slides his hands up, pulling his head away as his palms cup George’s face. 

Their eyes meet and something glimmering in George’s dark irises tells Dream everything he needs to know. He traces an imaginary path across the faded freckles on George’s cheekbones as his own face gets pulled infinitesimally closer.

“Dream?” his voice is small, yet hopeful.

Dream slides his fingers into short, dark hair, interlacing them at the back of George’s neck.

“What are you doing to me, George?” he whispers, leaning in.

Their lips meet, and Dream feels like he’s flying, weightless as George gasps into his mouth, crashing together in between heavy breaths and touches.

Dream pulls up the hem of George’s hoodie, sliding his hands up smooth skin that’s cold to the touch like a stone sculpture. Like a work of art. He feels George do the same to him, fingers leaving trails of searing fire as they draw delicate patterns up his back.

“George,” he can’t help but groan when he feels nails scrape down his spine.

“My room,” he mutters as George connects their lips again, pressing his body fully into Dream’s and _rubbing-_

It takes all of Dream’s strength to not moan aloud. He separates from George, grabbing his arm and tugging him down the short hall to his bedroom, kicking the door closed, Dream’s hands tugging George’s hoodie over his head before slamming him into the wall, mouths crashing together.

Dream gets lost in a sea of intimate touches and quiet gasps.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Afterward, lying in a tangle of limbs and sheets, Dream relishes this moment more than the bliss he experienced minutes before. George’s head rests on his bare chest, humming softly as Dream traces the freckles on his back, smooth skin gliding under his fingertips.

He presses a soft kiss to George’s hair, looking up and realizing that they have managed to collapse together on only one side of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know the pacing picked up a bit but I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> comments are much appreciated <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/voluminousgogy) if anyone's interested

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 is gonna be an absolute BANGER! I was originally going to post this entire fic as one chapter, but it's taking me a while to write the second half of it so I figured I would just post the first part so you have something to read while I finish the rest :]
> 
> comments are always appreciated!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/voluminousgogy) lol


End file.
